OOPS!
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU Set after Season 2 Episode 18 if Ty hadn't gotten sick and the pair had made it a real night to remember with them and the family having to deal with the aftermath. Rated M for sexy fun but no actual sex or smut.


**OOPS**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Heartland

This was certainly not part of any plan or outcome that she had ever thought about when she was a little girl. Getting pregnant at sixteen was something that she'd always expected to happen to someone else, anyone else, but not her. She hadn't intended for it to happen and she knew that Ty hadn't planned on or intended for it to happen either. The pair had kept their night together a complete secret for a few blissful months until the first signs of the impending change had struck. Science class had just started when she suddenly felt very ill and she had barely made it to the bathroom stall before emptying her stomach for so long that by the time that she felt well enough to leave the bathroom class was over. The news had almost knocked her senseless, but it had been nothing compared to telling the family. Ty had of course come first and she had barely been able to keep the news to herself long enough to get to the loft and make sure that they were alone before she'd admitted the truth. His reaction had been not what she had expected though later she would admit it was what she had sorely needed at the moment. The shock and surprise had been clearly evident in him however he had also seen the look of fear and terror in her gaze and had pivoted on the spot to support her and calm her nerves as best that he could.

Lou had come next, greatly because Amy felt that she'd need her big sisters help when the time came, and had sworn to run interference with Jack. The Bartlett patriarch had nearly come unglued upon hearing the news. Had Ty not intentionally been in town at that exact moment his health could have been in serious jeopardy. Thinking ahead the sisters had taken the gun that Jack kept in his room to make sure that he wasn't even tempted to use it. It had been several days before the two men could even be the in the same room without one of the sisters having to act as a buffer, keeping herself directly in between the two, that Jack had finally started to calm down, but just a bit. Tim had been even worse but the sisters had laid down the law and said that if he wanted to continue to be able to come to Heartland then he would have to learn to get along with Ty, who was doing his best to not further exacerbate the situation.

"You sure he's cool enough," Ty asked softly with a clear tone of concern in his words as he picked his head up and glanced across the room at their son, hopefully slumbering away peacefully in his crib.

"If he is then he's the only one," Amy replied with an uncomfortable sigh as she glanced over at Ty, doing her very best to not allow her gaze to drift any further south than his stomach, before she turned back to the windows. Both were wide open in a feeble attempt to get a breeze to waft into the room and cool the room a little bit. It was an unusually hot summer night and both Amy and Ty had divested themselves of all of their clothing in an attempt to cool down a bit, but to not much avail.

"But he has the fan, and you're certainly not helping me stay cool," Ty pointed out with a slight tone of envy as he rolled over onto his side and was glad that the door was shut and locked so that no one could burst in unannounced.

"Heh, likewise, you're pretty distracting yourself ya know," Amy remarked with an amused smirk dancing across her lips as she sat up and began to idly run her fingers through her hair as she slipped it forward over her shoulder and made doe eyes back at Ty as she glanced him fully up and down from head to toe, smiling merrily to herself.

"Isn't that kinda how we got here, with our little buddy over there," Ty shot back with an amused look of his own as he sat up beside Amy and slid an arm around her waist, hugging her to his side before diverting his gaze over to their son, still softly slumbering away in his crib.

"No…we got here because we had a night that I'll remember fondly for the rest of my life up at Grandpa's cabin, I can still remember how we had to rush to get dressed before Lou and Peter came in," Amy playfully argued with a soft poke to his ribs with her index finger before she gazed deeply into Ty's eyes and both were taken back to that night in the cabin in their memories, a night that both still held very near and dear to their hearts.

"That was only because you overslept and we got lucky that I woke up in time to hear Jack's truck," Ty couldn't help but quip with a sly nudge to her cheek with his chin, an act that he knew always earned him a soft groan and smile from Amy before she'd pull him into a kiss that often left him with a very naughty thoughts, and she didn't disappoint.

"It was your fault you know, after we…I was just…I just felt so safe and loved and…," Amy tried to argue back angrily but she couldn't keep a straight face and lie about one of the greatest nights of her life and so she couldn't help but blush deeply and stare lovingly at Ty at the end as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'm glad Amy, and I don't regret any of it, do you," Ty admitted with a nostalgic smile as he took a deep breath before he posed a question that had just entered his mind and he guessed that he already knew the answer to even before he asked it.

"Of course not, but our little nugget sure has changed a few things around here hasn't he," Amy added with a smile of love as she gazed across the room at their son before having to bite her bottom lip to keep from tearing up to badly at the sudden outpouring of love welling up within her.

"Heh…yeah, if I had even suggested sleeping in here with you before Shawn was born Jack would have kicked my ass so far down the road…," Ty joked out softly at first before he gave voice to the craziest part of this that he could think of, a slight shudder passing through him as he gave serious thought to what Jack would actually have done had he ever suggested their current living situation.

"Yeah, but I'd say that we've come out on top overall, no matter what anybody says," Amy nodded with a as loud of a laugh as she dared lest she wake Shawn and draw the ire of everyone else in the house as the little guy had quite the set of lungs on him.

"You think Jack and Lou feel the same way…not to mention your Dad…he never liked me before all of this…," Ty wondered aloud with a less than hopeful look to him as he gave her a squeeze while staring over at a picture of the whole family sitting on the dresser.

"Dad can think whatever he wants, as for Lou and Grandpa…well…as long as I'm happy they're happy," Amy groaned out impatiently, as she truly could care less about how her father thought about her having had a baby and gotten married nearly at the same time, before she smiled warmly and casually scratched at a mole on Ty's thigh with her fingernail.

"Good, at least we don't have to even bother with Mallory," Ty chuckled through as he thought about the younger girl that had quickly become like a little sister for them both and pushed them together relentlessly due to her unwavering belief that they were in love nearly from the moment that they first met.

"That's putting it mildly, I swear I thought that her head was going to pop off when we got married, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was the bride and not me," Amy replied while keeping as straight of a face as she could for as long as she could before she couldn't help it anymore and she and Ty finally burst out laughing at the end. Seconds into the laughter they had to kiss if only to silence themselves so that they didn't wake Shawn up.

"Well she knew that we were in love long before we did," Ty whispered softly as the kiss ended and they rested their foreheads against each other, still holding each other very close despite the heat.

"I think that we already knew Ty, at least I did…didn't you," Amy pointed out with a happy smile as they both pulled back and she reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes so that she could gaze deeply into them.

"I…guess so," Ty nervously answered, a slight blush trying to creep up onto his cheeks, as he looked away and tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"You guess…oh really," Amy countered with a clearly not impressed but not actually angry expression as she pulled back and brushed Ty's arm from around her waist, finally crossing her arms across her chest and lightly scowling up at him.

"Okay…I knew, I knew before I left to try to spend that time with my Dad…I was just afraid that I'd never be good enough for you," Ty sheepishly admitted as he looked extremely guilty and inwardly Amy became very angry that he'd ever had those thoughts before she forced herself to calm down and speak slowly without sounding upset.

"I understand Ty…I do, but you were always good enough, I mean you've been…," Amy started to say back to him with a bit of a pleading look in her eyes in the hope that he would finally get rid of any feelings of inadequacy of whether he was good enough for her or not before he silenced her with a kiss that would have lasted much longer but the heat had built up enough to bother them both.

"I will never leave you again Amy, I refuse to be like my dad," Ty stated sharply, sounding as if he had been repeating it to himself for a very long time until it had become a kind of mantra for him, as he took hold of her arms lightly and his gaze bore into her, letting her know that he was totally serious as she could see that the words were making him emotional and he was trying his best to not tear up.

"I know Ty, you're a better guy…a better man…than he could ever be," Amy said softly under her breath as she reached up and cupped Ty's cheeks in her hands and made sure that he was looking right at her to get the full effect of her words before she pulled him into a kiss that had it been a cooler night probably would have led to much more.

"Thanks…are you as thirsty as I am, I bet you are…I'll go see if there's some lemonade or something in the fridge," Ty commented with a warm smile with their lips still almost touching before he slid off of the bed and began to look around the floor at his feet for his boxers and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks Ty," Amy eagerly and warmly grinned back from her seat on the bed before she couldn't help but be a bit sad that his arms were no longer around her even though she was a bit cooler.

"Least I can do, now don't melt while I'm gone," Ty joked out as loudly as he dared as he turned and bent over to pick up his boxers and sweatpants before he slid them on, unlocked the door and left the room as Amy pulled the sheet up just in case anyone would happen to be up and glance inside.

"I won't…don't judge me, he's my husband…I can stare all I want…," Amy commented with a fake tone of annoyance after watching Ty pick up his clothes and then put them on and leave as she caught sight of Shawn staring at her from his crib. With a warm smile she got up out of the bed and walked over to his crib to make sure that he wasn't too hot, the fan was working. Thinking that she heard someone else moving around in the house she decided to at least have her underwear at hand if she needed it. She bent over to pick her bra up when she glanced back over her shoulder to see their son still watching her. "Are you staring at my butt…heh, you are so much like your father."

"Who's just like your dad," Ty asked with a confused look as he slipped back into the room, set the two glasses of lemonade onto the dresser on coasters, and then locked the door before slipping his sweats and boxers back off.

"That's not what I meant, I bent over to pick my bra up and I caught Shawn staring at my ass…so I told him that he was just like you," Amy pointedly answered with a sly wink as she crossed the space in between them and wrapped her arms around Ty and pulled him into yet another passion fueled make out session for the pair, feeling them both heating up as they went.

"Well…what can I say, he's got good taste, I always did like your…," Ty started to drawl enhanced by a soft laugh as he began to slide his hands down her back until he got to her hips and he silenced himself with another kiss.

"I know, you didn't exactly hide it very well ya know," Amy chuckled happily as she pulled back just far enough so that she could speak clearly before she cocked her head to one side and pouted at him playfully.

"Sorry," Ty fake pouted back and jutted out his bottom lip, something that he knew got her motor running when they were alone together, as he held her close for a few moments before giving her backside a quick squeeze, glad that he could feel the pleasurable shiver go through her body seconds later.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…just as long as I was the only one that you were staring at, right honey," Amy replied with a concerned smile as she set her hands on Ty's sides before giving a glance over towards Shawn, who only silently gazed back.

"Then you can relax Amy, you're the only one that I ever really stared at," Ty explained with an uneasy smile before he grabbed his own glass, thankful for something to do so that he wouldn't mess up and say something wrong.

"So you're saying there have been others then," Amy groaned back softly as she slid past Ty, grabbed her glass of lemonade, and then made her way over to the crib as she took a long sip.

"Not since I met you," Ty smartly answered as he glanced up from his glass of lemonade and carefully watched Amy as she collected some of the condensation from her glass and carefully rubbed the cool water on Shawn's forehead and chest.

"Nice save Borden…nice save," Amy couldn't help but say back with a gentle laugh as she stood back up straight and then took another sip of her lemonade.

"What can I say, sometimes I get lucky," Ty shrugged nervously before he drained the rest of his lemonade and then set his glass back down onto its coaster on the dresser.

"You're terrible you know that," Amy shot directly at him with a lightly scolding tone to her words as she lifted her glass up to her lips and then took another small sip as Ty made his way across the crowded room to stand beside her at the crib.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Ty whispered down to her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close, the two just sharing a moment as they gazed down lovingly at their son, who silently stared back at them.

"Somehow," Amy whispered back with an almost outright giddy grin across her lips as she snuggled back into Ty's warm embrace and set her free hand over his at her waist.

"Good…now why don't we leave our little nugget alone or he'll never get back to sleep," Ty said softly to her as he began to pull her away from Shawn's crib before he took her almost empty glass of lemonade from her and then walked around the bed to set it on its own coaster beside his own while she slipped back into bed on her side.

"If you insist, though I still say that it's far too hot to sleep," Amy reminded him with a hot expression as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and scowled up at the ceiling, wondering if Jack would ever allow them to put a fan in.

"Well…guess we could always talk about our future, I'm not sure about you but I don't see us staying in your room together until Shawn's in high school, that might get a bit awkward later on," Ty drawled out softly with a tired smile and yawn as he walked over and then allowed Amy to pull him back onto the bed so that they were lying down next to each other shoulder to shoulder and staring up at the ceiling, making vain attempts to stay cool.

"Could you imagine," Amy muttered under her breath with an increasingly amused look before the two shared a look and then burst out laughing at the absurd thought. The pair slowly calmed down and allowed themselves to settle into calmer breathing but both were still more than uncomfortable due to the heat. The clock read two in the morning after hours of Ty being unable to fall to sleep when Amy rolled over and crawled up on top of him so that the two were lying face to face.

"I thought you said it was too hot for this," Ty whispered softly under his breath as he kept his eyes closed but allowed his hands to slide around her body until they both found their place on her lower back.

"Mm…yeah well…it's two in the morning, it's too late to start something new and too early to get up so…besides…you're just to…damn…sexy…for me to…resist…," Amy softly stated back to him as she first pushed her top half up a bit so that their noses weren't almost touching before she couldn't help but lean forward and punctuate each break in her words with a string of kisses to first Ty's collarbone, then the side of his neck, continuing with his cheek and then a kiss that left no doubt in Ty's mind that he wasn't going to get much if any sleep that night. Roughly nine months later Shawn would welcome his little sister Isabelle.

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this one shot. This was just a quick story that takes place after the eighteenth episode of the second season, one of my favorite episodes of the show. From Amy's early bit of excitement in the episode to her fear for Ty and that radio call to Jack too she and Ty's admission of their true feelings for the other to finally Mallory's comment at the end. This short story takes place in Amy's room after she got pregnant at the cabin if Ty had not gotten sick and the two had sex. Yeah Jack and Tim would have been mad but Amy would have left with Ty to me if Jack had tried to throw him off the farm and so I had the pair get married sometime after she had found out that she was pregnant. This whole story Ty and Amy are naked as I placed the story months after Shawn was born so that it was the middle of summer and very hot. The names for the kids were just odd names that I picked out of a hat. Also trying to think of a song that would accurately portray the relationship between Ty and Amy and could be called their song.

It isn't much of a stretch as in the first season in the episode where Ty helped Amy get Spartan into the trailer we saw that he either slept only in his boxers or naked as we saw him get out of bed and Amy's eyes go wide before she hurried out of the loft, still think that scene should have ended with her opening the door a little bit and peeking at him as he was putting his clothes on. I just tend to also think that when she's around Ty Amy and get a bit more and more frisky as the seasons go on. I often tend to not watch the episodes that aren't good Ty and Amy episodes or where the two are apart or at odds so I miss most of the second, fourth, seventh seasons and miss the first four episodes of the eighth season. The tenth season is only good for the beginning and ending of the season to me. Anyway as always reviews, comments, and questions are always appreciated. More one shots to come if I can put all of my crazy ideas into words. Thank You.


End file.
